


Breakfast in Bondage

by misumaru



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kai wakes up one morning to find himself handcuffed to the bed and Uruha gone, he can't help but worry what his lover has in store...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Valentine's challenge on Uruai LJ comm and the prompts _breakfast in bed_ and _jewellery_. I maintain that handcuffs are jewellery. Beta by the lovely [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet)!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental.

The first thing Kai became aware of as he opened his eyes was an uncomfortable ache in his arm. It started at his wrist and radiated all the way up to his shoulder, thanks to the awkward way Kai's arm was twisted above his head. Strange, he didn't normally wake to find himself curled up into weird shapes, not unless he'd been shoved half-off the bed by its other occupant. That didn't seem to be the case this morning though, so why... Kai tried to lower his arm, but stopped short at the sudden burst of pain this caused. He raised his eyes slowly to his wrist and groaned.

The reason for the odd angle, and the pain, was because his wrist had been very securely handcuffed to the bed. 

He gave the cuff a few gentle experimental tugs, but it wasn't going anywhere. No key in sight either. The question was, why was only one wrist handcuffed? Kai was certain that he'd had both wrists cuffed last night, and even Uruha wouldn't have been lazy enough to fall asleep with Kai still half tied up.

Speaking of which, where was Uruha?

As if in answer, there came a massive crash from the direction of the kitchen. Kai tried to quell the surge of panic that swelled up within him. Uruha was alone in his kitchen. Uruha, a man who had once tried to boil an egg without water, was _alone_ in his kitchen. Not that Kai wasn't prone to the odd accident himself, but at least he normally tended to notice before things ended up burned black to the bottom of a pan.

Normally. 

There were faint sounds of movement coming from beyond the door, and Kai strained to hear exactly what was going on. Was that clatter something else being dropped? Was that the faint smell of burning in the air?? What the hell was Uruha doing out there???

Kai couldn't take it any more, he was about to call out and find out exactly what was going on, when Uruha flung the door open, brandishing a tray full of food and a rose between his teeth.

Judging by Uruha's crestfallen reaction, hysterical laughter wasn't quite the response he was expecting.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I appreciate the gesture, really." After wiping away a tear, Kai patted the spot next to him with his free hand. "You going to let breakfast go to waste?" 

Uruha pouted briefly (an impressive feat with the rose still held firmly in his mouth), but soon followed Kai's request, putting the tray down in between them on the bed and placing the rose in the middle of the assorted bowls. 

Kai initially eyed the meal warily. The food looked... good, actually. A simple breakfast of tea, rice and miso soup, but the rice was mercifully free of suspicious black bits and tantalising wafts of steam emanated from both drinks. He found his stomach rumbling despite his earlier worries.

"So tell me," Kai lifted his confined wrist slightly, letting the cuffs rattle, "is there a particular reason you had to tie me up before pampering me this morning?"

"Well... You always cook for me, and always come in and take over if I try and make anything for you, so I wanted to make sure you couldn't interfere this time. And seeing as we had these lying around..." Uruha chuckled softly as he ran one finger around Kai's bound wrist. "You're such a control freak."

He did have a point. Kai couldn't remember the last time he'd let Uruha make a meal on his own - the fear of food poisoning was too great. Uruha had obviously gone to a lot of effort though, and Kai had to admit that he was hungry, there was just one tiny problem...

"You know I can't eat like this, right?"

"I have a plan." With a grin, Uruha shifted closer and swung one leg over Kai's hips so he was comfortably settled on his lap, then reached down and brought the bowl of miso soup up to Kai's lips. "Drink up!"

The angle was awkward to begin with, Uruha holding the bowl too high so that the liquid dribbled down past Kai's lips. A few quick swipes from Uruha's tongue to clean up the mess and then Kai's own hand joining Uruha's to help guide his aim was all it took, and Kai was soon enjoying his breakfast. Any fears he might have had about the food soon vanished; maybe it was just because Uruha had obviously put a lot of effort into it, but it was the best miso Kai had ever tasted... 

What he actually got to taste of it, anyway - Uruha had apparently decided that it was far more fun to steal Kai's food than eat his own, and they alternated sips. The rice was trickier, grains spilling all over Kai's chest no matter what Uruha tried. Not that Kai minded, Uruha made a point of leaning down and scooping up each elusive grain with his mouth. Kai wondered if he could convince Uruha to do that every meal - it was far more fun than a pair of chopsticks. 

Despite the difficulties in actually eating it, the meal was over far too quickly for Kai's liking. As he sat and wondered if there were seconds, Uruha's hand made it's way to Kai's bound wrist again. "These look good on you, you know? Maybe you could wear them all the time... Like a trademark?"

"Instead of a bracelet? I don't know about that, I can see them getting in the way."

Uruha stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm, well, I'd enjoy it."

"I bet you would." Kai leaned forward, licking a stray grain of rice from Uruha's lip. "Will you untie me now? We could go have a shower together..."

Uruha looked shifty. "Uh... No. Not yet. I..."

It wasn't like Uruha to turn down the offer of a shared shower. But... Wait. That burning smell. "What have you done to my kitchen???"

Uruha raised his hands placatingly, shimmying backwards off Kai's lap as fast as he could. "Nothing! It's just a bit... untidy. That's all. I'll let you go when it's all cleaned up, ok?"

Kai slumped down against the pillows as Uruha rushed off. Sometimes, he really hated being right. His eyes alighted on the tray still sitting next to him, and he soon found himself smiling again at the sight of the flower sitting amongst the discarded bowls.

After all, it was the thought that counted, and Uruha really did have the best thoughts.


End file.
